


Coming Home

by Kerry_0506



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: Attempted Smut, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:19:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerry_0506/pseuds/Kerry_0506
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brandt returns from a long away mission and spends some much needed time with Benji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Just a friendly reminder that I'm still new to the smut writing and yep, this still isn't proper smut, but I'm still getting into the swing of things. Hope it's ok!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Brandt pulled up in the driveway of their new house and shut off the engine. He hated away missions more than anything, particularly ones that lasted as long as this one had. This spontaneous job had caused him to miss out on what he considered to be one of the most important days of his life – moving into the home that he and Benji had bought together. They had both been thoroughly disappointed by this and despite Benji giving him a guided tour via skype, it just wasn’t the same. But now, here he was, parked in front of their single story house on the edge of town, ready to make it a home. 

Grabbing his bag from the trunk, he made his way up the path and through the open door. He gently placed his bag on the floor and walked through the house, taking in the work that Benji had already done prior to his return. As he got closer to the back of the house, where he knew the kitchen was, he heard something that made him smile. It was a sound that only he had ever heard and it was something that he couldn’t get enough of. Benji was singing. It wasn’t very loud, but it drifted into Brandt’s ears and reminded the analyst why he was so glad to be home. As he silently rounded the corner, he saw the younger man standing with his back to him. He was reaching up placing glasses into the cupboards as he turned his singing into a quieter humming. His eyes trailed down Benji’s body, from his blonde hair – amongst which he could still see the line that ran across the back of his head from their previous mission – down his back to the jeans that clung quite nicely to his arse. It was then that Brandt decided to make his move. 

Creeping up slowly behind Benji, he waited until he was right behind him before wrapping one hand around his torso and gently covering his mouth with the other. He felt Benji tense in his arms as he moved his lips close to the tech’s ear.

“You know, you really should be careful leaving the door open like that.” Brandt whispered, feeling Benji relax into the grip. He then began to trail kisses down the side of his neck. “Anyone could just walk in like this and grab you.” Benji let out a sigh and dropped his head back against Brandt’s shoulder.

“Well if this is the result, the door stays open permanently.” He turned around and wrapped his arms around Brandt’s neck, pulling him in to press their lips together. The analyst dropped his hands to Benji’s hips and pushed him against the kitchen counter. Benji didn’t really want to pull away, having missed his partner so much, but they eventually had to get some air. Brandt rested his head against Benji’s and smiled at the tech.

“I missed you.” Brandt placed a kiss against Benji’s nose, shuffling so that he could slide between his legs.

“Ditto.” The younger agent smiled back at him. “So what do you think?” 

“I think…” Brandt placed a kiss to Benji’s cheek. “You’re perfect.” Benji couldn’t help but giggle at this, which only made Brandt want to kiss him more. 

“You know what I mean, William.” 

“I know, it’s great. I love it.” Brandt smirked. “How’s your head?” 

“Better.” Benji’s smile softened at the reminder of what had happened. Brandt must have noticed, as he placed two fingers underneath Benji’s chin, forcing him to make eye contact.

“Don’t beat yourself up about that ok?” Brandt started. “It was my fault you got hurt. I should have checked that there was nobody there.” He wouldn’t deny that he kept seeing Benji lying face down on the concrete floor, blood pouring from the back of his head whenever he closed his eyes. He hadn’t even had chance to check whether Benji was alive before he was jumped by the attacker. 

“I don’t blame you, you know?” Benji’s soft voice broke Brandt out of his reverie. “For what happened.”

“I know, but that doesn’t stop _me_ doing it.” Brandt sighed but Benji captured his lips in a deep kiss. When they broke away, the tech noticed a glint in Brandt’s eyes.

“What?” Benji tilted his head to one side, furrowing his brow as he smirked suspiciously. 

“Nah, I’m just wondering if you’ve put the new bed together yet.” Brandt dipped his head and began to kiss Benji’s neck.

“Well of course I have, why do you a-oh…” Benji’s response tapered off into a breathy moan when Brandt simultaneously slipped his hands down to grab a handful of Benji’s arse while nipping at the spot on Benji’s neck that he knew drove him crazy. The analyst then lifted the tech and sat him on the kitchen counter, causing the younger man to begin to laugh. 

“What is it?”

“You did not just do that!” Benji snickered. Brandt had to admit, it was very cliché rom-com, but he didn’t care. Instead of responding verbally, he merely slipped a hand in between them, watching as Benji’s eyelids fluttered closed and his lips parted, a shaky breath escaping. 

“I love how I know exactly how to make you shut up.” Brandt’s voice was low and husky. He felt Benji’s hands grabbing at his jacket, taking the hint to push the unwanted item of clothing aside. It slipped off his shoulders and fell to the floor, but as he went in for another kiss, Benji stopped him. “What is it, Benj?” 

“Your arm…” Benji was staring at the bandage wrapped around his forearm. “What happened?” 

Brandt sighed. “It’s nothing, Benji. Got swiped by a guy with a knife, it’s alright though.” 

“Why didn’t you say something?” Benji met his gaze. 

“I didn’t want you to worry.” Brandt offered an apologetic smile before cupping Benji’s face in his hands and bringing their lips together once more. When they pulled apart, his hands dropped to Benji’s waist again. “Now what say we go christen that bed?” Brandt winked before helping Benji off the counter and dragging him towards the bedroom. Once they were there, Brandt pulled Benji into his arms, lifting off the tech’s shirt with ease before lowering him onto the bed. Following him down, Brandt straddled his hips and ground down against him, loving the reactions the contact drew from Benji. When the younger man threw his head back, Brandt took advantage of it and bent down, kissing and sucking and biting at any skin he could access. Benji removed Brandt’s shirt and pulled him up so that their lips met once more. As they continued to move with each other, they revelled in the feeling of being together once more, in a place that they could share. 

As they lay in each other’s arms afterwards, legs tangled, Benji’s head on Brandt’s bare chest, silence had taken over. Brandt was rubbing soothing circles on Benji’s back, looking down at the tech’s closed eyes. He smiled, watching the rising and falling of Benji’s chest. 

“I missed this.” Benji’s voice was sleepy and his words were slurred. 

“Me too.” Brandt moved his hand so that it ran through the blonde hair which was resting near the crook of his own shoulder. 

“I could just fall asleep right now.” Benji snuggled in further, rolling from his front to his side so that he could wrap an arm over Brandt’s torso. 

“Well you’ll need your rest.” Brandt smirked when Benji lifted his head and gave him an inquisitive glance. 

“Oh?” 

“Yeah. Because we still need to christen every other room in this house.” 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o


End file.
